


Morning Sleepyhead

by dinglesugdendinglesugden



Category: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden - Fandom, Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, Pillow Talk, prompt from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 19:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10837533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinglesugdendinglesugden/pseuds/dinglesugdendinglesugden
Summary: Robert realises he loves three things; coffee in bed, Aaron, and Aaron in bed with coffee.





	Morning Sleepyhead

Putting the mug down on the bedside table next to Aaron’s head, Robert quietly made his way around to his own side of the bed and covered his almost naked body with the white sheets. Aaron squirmed in his sleep, the light coming through the window obviously waking him up naturally. Robert smiled at the sounds he witnessed the man making and turned slightly to looked at him. 

Everybody Robert had been with previously talked about his many freckles that adorned his body, but what people didn’t realise is that Aaron had them too. And Robert loved it. You could only notice them if you got really close, much like last night when Robert patiently took Aaron’s clothes off-. 

 

Remembering the night, Robert’s gaze fell to Aaron’s lips. The light pink, almost cracked lips but god they felt so soft brushing against Robert’s own. Light snores came from Aaron’s mouth and Robert realised that he would be waking up soon. Taking a sip from his own mug of coffee, Robert ran a hand through Aaron’s hair, stopping when Aaron shuffled closer to him so he could feel the warm breath on his skin. 

 

Robert’s breath hitched when he felt Aaron’s lips against his ribs, pulled into a smirk. He looked down to see Aaron leaving gentle kisses to his skin and slowly opening his eyes. Robert watched in awe of the man who, just months ago, he had seen the aggressive side of. He was in disbelief that the man next to him now was the same man back then.  
“Morning sleepyhead.” Robert whispered as he bent down further to kiss Aaron’s forehead. “I’ve made coffee.” 

 

This soft side of the pair had come out of the blue. Normally they were used to ripping each others clothes off with their tongues down the other ones throat, before leaving an hour later. They had never spent the night together completely. But Robert realised somewhere between them settling down for a cuddle after an action packed night and him waking up this morning and seeing Aaron with a smile on his peaceful face, that that would have to change. 

 

He wanted Aaron completely. For as long as he would have him.

 

Aaron smiled as he looked over to the table and made a move to grab the mug. “Thanks, but, I er- prefer tea in the morning.” He said with a smirk on his lips, a smirk that Robert must have missed. 

 

Robert looked startled as he quickly dropped his own coffee back on the table and pulled the sheets from over his legs. “Oh sorry, I’ll go and make you one!” he said until he heard a morning-voice riddled laugh squeak out from the man in the bed. 

 

“I’m having you on Rob. I’m fine with this, ta.” Aaron laughed as he saw the worry drop from Robert’s face.

 

They drank their coffee in silence, stealing glances at each other until Robert plucked up enough courage to talk.  
“You called me Rob. You’ve never done that before.” Robert said shyly.

 

Aaron took a gulp before putting the empty mug on the side. “I’ve heard Vic call you that so I thought ‘why not?’ I mean, I don’t have to call you that if you don’t like it.” Aaron rambled.

 

“No, it’s fine. I like you calling me that.” Robert admitted before he finally kissed Aaron. “Mm morning breath, rank.” 

 

Aaron gasped and chuckled, “Shut it, Sugden.”

 

That morning was the morning that made Robert realise that he couldn’t live with three things: coffee in the morning, Aaron Dingle, and Aaron Dingle in bed with coffee.


End file.
